205e Nuit
by j.walker98
Summary: Allen, après avoir été enfermé dans les sous-sols de la Congrégation, s'enfuit en pleine nuit en compagnie de Noah. Lenalee part à sa recherche avec la ferme intention de le ramener... 205e Nuit du manga vue par Lenalee.


**Bonjour bonsoir! Animée par une folle excitation concernant la reprise de DGM dans quelques jours, je me suis mise à écrire à la vitesse de la lumière ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps et nous voici donc avec ce petit oneshot juste pour le plaisir ! J'espère que vous apprécierez :)**

* * *

205e Nuit.

Baignée par la lumière du clair de lune, elle prend son envol…

Lenalee était désemparée. La déclaration faite par l'Administration Centrale et retransmis par les golems partout dans la Congrégation fit l'effet d'une bombe.

« Le QG vient de décréter l'état d'urgence. Un Noah a été découvert dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et se dirige actuellement vers la plage en compagnie d'Allen Walker. Une réunion d'urgence aura lieu à 22 heures précises. A 22h10, une mission à durée indéterminée sera assignée à l'ensemble des exorcistes. Etant donné la gravité de la situation, le pape adressera bientôt son ordre impérial à tout le monde… A compter d'aujourd'hui, les autorisations d'Allen Walker en tant qu'exorciste seront gelées. Dorénavant, son statut sera celui d'un Noah. »

A cette annonce, l'innocence de Lenalee s'activa spontanément, répondant à ses émotions. Elle se retrouva dans les airs à voler à une vitesse vertigineuse en direction de la plage avant même d'avoir pu remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

« Allen-kun ne se serait pas enfui comme ça ! pensa-t-elle, bien que ne sachant pas du tout si ce qu'elle niait était juste. Je dois absolument le ramener… ça ne peut être qu'un piège tendu par les Noah ! Il ne nous aurait jamais… »

Une image d'Allen paré de son fameux sourire qu'elle détestait tant s'immisça dans son esprit. Il était faux, cette fois plus que jamais. La jeune fille se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle avait perdu il y a longtemps déjà ce qui la liait à son ami. Ce lien si puissant qu'elle prit pour acquis et qui s'était tissé à la Congrégation, et plus particulièrement au fil des missions. Leur première rencontre avec Road, tous les évènements qui ont suivis leur départ de Chine… Ce lien, elle prit conscience de son intensité pendant son combat contre l'Akuma de niveau 3 en direction d'Edo. Rien n'indiquait alors qu'Allen avait survécu à son affrontement avec Tyki, mais _elle_ le savait. Elle l'avait senti, et en était bouleversée. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette certitude qui la maintint en vie et lui donna la force de poursuivre. Puis vinrent leurs retrouvailles et les évènements survenus dans l'Arche… Ils en étaient définitivement ressortis plus forts, plus proches. Seulement après cela, tout était passé trop vite. Elle n'eut plus l'occasion de discuter véritablement avec lui; avec Link qui le suivait partout, tout le temps, l'hostilité de l'Administration Centrale à son égard qui le maintenait toujours éloigné du groupe, et les missions qui n'en finissaient pas…

Lenalee se rappela dans un éclair cette nuit où Cross fut assassiné. Allen, de retour de son entretient avec lui, prit place à côté d'elle, qui s'était assoupie dans la bibliothèque avec Johnny. Encore une fois, il souriait tristement, mais ce sourire-là était absolument terrible. Il trahissait un profond désarroi, et le vieillissait d'une dizaine d'années au moins. Cette image, celle d'un homme malheureux, l'avait fortement ébranlée, mais elle n'avait osé rien faire. Elle avait gardé le silence. Elle qui était son aînée, elle aurait probablement dû le réconforter, lui rappeler qu'il n'avait aucune raison de tout garder pour lui, qu'il pouvait tout lui confier et qu'elle porterait avec lui ce lourd fardeau qui l'accablait. Mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Le problème est qu'elle ne connaissait pas la source de son malheur. Elle était ignorante. C'est à ce moment-là, c'est lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son ignorance, que le lien se fragilisa. Elle sentit, depuis cette nuit, qu'Allen s'écartait un peu plus d'elle chaque jour, et ça la tuait. Trop de mystères l'entouraient, c'était assez effrayant. Lenalee avait posé beaucoup de questions à Komui, mais ce dernier restait interdit. Il savait certaines choses mais ignorait le fin mot de cette histoire. Même son statut de Grand Intendant ne lui permettait pas d'être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait. Les seuls à comprendre les récents évènements étaient vraisemblablement Bookman, Cross et les hauts dirigeants de l'Ordre… Or Bookman et Cross avaient disparu.

Lenalee eut un nouveau flashback : elle se remémora avec horreur là fois où, de retour de mission, elle avait prit la résolution d'aller voir Allen. Elle avait croisé Kanda dans le bureau de Komui au moment de remettre son rapport. Elle s'en rappelait car son attitude avait était curieuse : il ne répondit à aucune de ses questions concernant sa mission avec Allen, et ne dit rien lorsque Lavi l'appela par son prénom. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et sorti. Kanda n'agissait habituellement pas de cette manière, mais la jeune chinoise se dit alors que sa mission avec Allen avait peut-être était plus pénible que prévu. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention et prit la direction de la chambre d'Allen, en prenant bien soin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son grand frère.

Lenalee, profitant de l'absence inhabituelle de Link, se glissa dans la chambre de son ami. Ce dernier dormait, plutôt paisiblement. Son torse était affreusement marqué et il avait des pansements partout sur le corps. Là encore, il ne faisait pas du tout son âge. Lenalee s'assit sur le bord de son lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Son visage s'attendrit. « Il est vraiment mignon, comme ça » pensa-t-elle en souriant tendrement. Ses doigts descendirent sur son visage, le long de sa cicatrice. Son sourire se crispa. Elle détestait cette cicatrice, ainsi que son œil gauche, symboles de la malédiction dont était victime le jeune exorciste. « Je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire, de toute façon » pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Link en se promettant de ne pas dormir jusqu'au réveil d'Allen.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, légèrement voilés, Lenalee mit un certain temps à s'habituer à la lumière et à s'expliquer sa présence dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Enfin, elle tourna la tête et aperçut Allen, assit sur son lit. Son visage était sombre, et son regard, noir, était vide. Ses cheveux avaient ondulé, sa peau avait bruni et une aura malsaine se dégageait de son corps. Lenalee se frotta les yeux et se redressa, mais tout ce qu'elle vit alors était son jeune ami, mal réveillé. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélèrera. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était quasiment certain. Elle avait bien perçu, l'espace d'une seconde, une autre personne. La jeune fille n'était pas dupe; elle reconnut immédiatement les caractéristiques physiques des Noah et ne douta pas qu'elle se soit retrouvée face à face avec ce fameux 14e qui sommeillait en Allen. Heureusement pour elle, il s'effaça rapidement; elle n'aurait pas eu la force de le combattre, et encore moins de mener à bien sa mission « à caractère permanent », c'est-à-dire le tuer. Lenalee était inquiète. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle engagea la conversation et feignit de n'avoir rien remarqué. Allen semblait tout à fait normal et jouait même jeu, à moins qu'il n'ait réellement rien remarqué, c'était difficile à déterminer. Il s'éloignait encore un peu plus…

Depuis cet incident, Lenalee prit très au sérieux cette histoire de « réveil ». Elle redoutait par dessus tout l'idée de perdre définitivement Allen. Ce dernier pouvait céder au Noah qui était en lui à tout moment, et lorsque ça arrivera, il devra être abattu. Cette crainte la rongeait nuits et jours. Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis les évènements survenus avec Alma, une autre pensée, plus effrayante encore, s'imposa en elle... Etait-ce possible qu'elle l'ait déjà perdu? Allen était plus que jamais considéré comme une menace pour l'Ordre. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant au traitement qu'il avait dû subir depuis son enfermement, ou du moins celui qu'il s'apprêtait à subir de la part des hauts dirigeants. On ne parle plus seulement de l'Administration Centrale, si on se fie à la tourmente dans laquelle est plongé Komui. Allen n'était plus en sécurité à la Congrégation. Mais s'enfuir avec les Noah ?

Lenalee secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

« Il ne nous aurait jamais trahis ! Allen-kun ! hurla-t-elle dans la nuit. Je t'en supplie, Allen-kun ! Ne t'en vas pas ! » pensa-t-elle, ne pouvant retenir une larme.

Elle redoubla de vitesse et fonça droit vers une lumière verte qui émana soudainement à quelques kilomètres de là, dans la forêt. Lenalee espérait de tout cœur qu'Allen s'y trouverait, car cela signifiait qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté l'enceinte du QG et donc qu'il était encore possible de le ramener. Le froid de la nuit lui glaçait le sang et pour la première fois, la vitesse lui fit tourner la tête.

Lenalee arriva sur les lieux en quelques secondes. Elle survola rapidement les alentours et ne vit personne hormis Allen. Elle se posa à quelques mètres derrière lui au moment même où il fut sur le point de franchir une porte de l'Arche matérialisée devant lui. La jeune exorciste ne savait plus quoi penser, sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle haletait, fatiguée de toute cette agitation. Elle essayait de se calmer, se répétant que c'était mieux ainsi; elle n'aura pas trop de difficultés à ramener Allen sans l'intervention des Noah. D'un autre côté, le fait qu'il soit seul à franchir cette porte l'alarmait… Allen tenterait-il de… fuir?!

« Lenalee ! dit-il en l'apercevant, légèrement surpris.

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? dit-elle faiblement. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis en ouvrant l'arche sans autorisation, tu sais… parvint-elle à formuler, sans conviction.

\- Oui, j'en suis conscient », répondit Allen en se retournant complètement.

Il avait bien changé: il avait pris quelques centimètres et avait maigri dans le même temps. Ses muscles s'étaient développés et ses cheveux avaient poussé. Mais son sourire, lui, était toujours le même... mystérieux. Allen était d'une beauté éclatante, presque angélique. Lenalee ne put le supporter.

« Pourquoi ? dit-elle, tête baissée. Si tu t'en vas, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de te combattre ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

\- Je le sais bien… Mais c'est bon, tu pourras me frapper aussi fort que tu le voudras, dit-il dans un petit rire.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

\- Lenalee… »

Avant qu'elle eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle sentit le corps d'Allen se presser contre le sien. Elle fut très troublée et rougit malgré elle. Toute sa colère s'envola instantanément et laissa place à un chagrin dévastateur. Elle savait comment ça allait se finir…

« Je reste un exorciste, peu importe ce qui risque d'arriver. Même si les chemins que nous empruntons sont différents… Il y a une chose qui ne changera jamais… » lui souffla Allen à l'oreille.

Lenalee ne put se soutenir plus longtemps et tomba à genoux. De grosses gouttes envahirent ses yeux et se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de son visage. Allen s'accroupit avec elle et la tenait toujours aussi fermement contre lui de son bras droit, le gauche ayant pris une forme étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et dont émanait la lumière verte qui attira son attention quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je t'aime… toi, ainsi que l'Ordre où vivent tous mes amis. Ca a toujours été mon chez moi, et ça le restera toujours. » dit-il en se relevant à reculons.

Il arborait un franc sourire et son corps, mélangé à la clarté de la porte toujours ouverte derrière lui, disparaissait petit à petit dans un halo blanc.

Lenalee était figée et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, impuissante. Elle aurait tellement voulu le suivre, lui prouver qu'elle était de son côté ! Mais la porte se détruisait lentement devant elle. L'exorciste ne pouvait plus bouger, ses jambes étaient lourdes et ne répondaient plus. Le chagrin fit place à la frustration. Lenalee arracha des poignées d'herbe et cogna le sol de ses poings.

Elle réalisa petit à petit le choix qu'elle venait involontairement, pensait-elle, de faire. Celui d'avoir préféré la Congrégation à Allen. Son cerveau allait à toute allure et elle ne put s'empêcher de se justifier auprès d'elle-même. Inconsciemment, de nombreux facteurs étaient entrés en compte et expliquait son oisiveté; elle n'avait pas eu la force d'affronter Allen, c'est vrai, mais ses dernières paroles l'en avait découragé de toute manière. Allen considérait peut-être la Congrégation comme sa maison, mais de toute évidence, la Congrégation n'était plus du même avis. Par ailleurs, il était seul, ce n'était donc pas une trahison mais une simple fuite. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle-même ayant de nombreuses fois tenté de fuir par le passé. Allen n'était plus en sécurité ici, c'était un fait. En outre, partir avec lui n'aurait pas été très intelligent; elle serait passée pour une hérétique et aurait attiré beaucoup d'ennuis à son frère. Enfin, et par dessus tout, c'est pour Komui qu'elle était restée. Elle avait choisi son frère plutôt qu'Allen.

Ce choix était pourtant très difficile à assumer. Elle se détestait d'avoir pensé autant stratégie mais c'était, tentait-elle de se convaincre, la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à souhaiter de pouvoir revoir Allen un jour. L'avoir à ses côtés de nouveau et le serrer dans ses bras. Lui dire tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire et le ramener à la maison... Mais elle avait du mal à y croire.

« ALLEN-KUN ! » hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

La porte disparut complètement, plongeant Lenalee dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle resta assise dans l'herbe de nombreuses secondes encore. Le départ d'Allen laissa dans son cœur un vide dont elle s'étonna. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, c'était atrocement douloureux. Elle serra sa poitrine de toutes ses forces, tentant d'étouffer le mal qui s'en emparait, mais n'y parvint pas. Allen occupait manifestement dans son monde une place beaucoup plus importante qu'elle ne le pensait…

« D'abord Lavi, Kanda, et maintenant toi », murmura l'exorciste, tête baissée.

Lenalee essuya son visage et se releva doucement. Elle épousseta son uniforme, activa son innocence et s'élança vers le QG. Il fallait aller de l'avant maintenant, continuer à avancer... N'est-ce pas ce qu'aurait dit Allen? De toute façon, ils se reverraient, elle en était sûre. Sur le champ de bataille où ailleurs. En attendant, Lenalee décida de prendre ses responsabilités. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'exorcistes à la Congrégation, et la moindre faiblesse de leur part pouvait s'avérer fatale. La facilité qu'avaient les Noah à s'infiltrer au sein de leurs enceintes était affligeante, elle ne pouvait pas permettre de se morfondre davantage. Cette guerre sainte prenait un tournant indésirable et pour le moins inattendu, mais n'était pas perdue pour autant.

"Je te ramènerai à la maison, Allen-kun. Je te le promets."

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire au passage!**

 **PS: à tous les lovers... j'ai trouvé qu'une chanson allait parfaitement avec cette** **fic, libre à vous d'aller l'écouter! Il s'agit de Reason for Love de David Hodges :) C'est cadeau. Bye bye!**


End file.
